1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to money purses and pouches and more particularly pertains to a new money purse for holding items such as money.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of money purses and pouches is known in the prior art. More specifically, money purses and pouches heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 5,409,153; U.S. Pat. No. 5,069,261; U.S. Pat. No. Des. 244,885; U.S. Pat. No. 3,272,248; U.S. Pat. No. 1,600,633; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,392,974.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new money purse. The inventive device includes front and back panels coupled together to define a space with a top opening therebetween for holding items therein. The back panel has a cover flap extending therefrom for covering the top opening. The cover flap has a plurality of spaced apart holes therethrough while the front panel has a plurality of elongate flexible strings extending therefrom. Each of the strings is extended through an associated hole such that the strings extend across the top opening into the space between the front and back panels. Each of said strings has a free end coupled to a pull ring.
In these respects, the money purse according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of holding items such as money.